


Clint Barton Chẳng Làm Gì Để Đáng Bị Thế Này Cả

by Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Clint and Natasha are Bros, Gen, Humor, Jarvis lives, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sarcasm, Team Bonding, sort of
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu
Summary: Clint chưa từng gặp Winter Soldier. Clint rất là ổn với chuyện đó





	Clint Barton Chẳng Làm Gì Để Đáng Bị Thế Này Cả

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clint Barton Did Nothing To Deserve This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905730) by [inkdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkdust/pseuds/inkdust), [l0g0phile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0g0phile/pseuds/l0g0phile). 



> Thanks to my gifted ability to unnecessarily complicate things I took way to long to finish the first chapter OTL

Clint không làm lớn chuyện anh phải chịu đựng những gì hàng ngày. Công việc là vậy mà. Đôi khi anh coi đó như việc rèn luyện liên tục thôi. Sự không tồn tại của khái niệm không gian cá nhân đối với Tony Stark chỉ như đứng giữa một đám đông tê liệt. Khả năng ăn một mạch hết hai chiếc pizza cỡ lớn mà không nhận ra của Cap là sự nhắc nhở về tầm quan trọng của việc ăn uống thật nhanh gọn. Bất kì ai từng nhìn thấy Natasha đan khăn cho thì cũng chẳng còn thấy sợ nhiều thứ khác nữa.

Clint không phải đang... _sợ hãi_. Không hẳn. Nhưng nếu được hỏi, anh vẫn sẽ xếp mình vào phạm trù "người bình thường", và với người bình thường ở đây, một bộ phận hợp lí sẽ _phát hoảng_ \- yep, anh coi như vậy là chấp nhận được.

Hill đã đích thân gọi cho anh, nên cái quái gì chứ, anh cứ chuẩn bị thôi. Một nhiệm vụ thông thường, nếu bây giờ còn thứ gì có thể gọi là thông thường nữa. Nhưng có quá đông quân địch, cô nói, quá nhiều lối thoát - họ cần phải kiểm soát khu vực xung quanh. Và đó luôn là lúc Clint bước vào. Rồi Hill thêm vào cứ như thể suy nghĩ vừa nảy ra trong đầu, "Và Rogers sẽ đưa Barnes đi cùng."

_Nói gì cơ?_

Hill dập máy, và Clint nhận ra anh chỉ mới nói vậy trong đầu thôi.

Natasha đã từng nhìn thấy cậu ta. Cô đã từng gặp cậu ta trước kia - "từ xa," cô nói. Với những điều Clint đã nghe về Winter Soldier, tránh xa một chút có vẻ là ý hay. Clint còn chẳng biết giờ phải gọi cậu ta là gì nữa. "Barnes", có vẻ vậy.

Anh không thể trách Steve. Bạn thân xuất hiện từ trong buồng đóng băng, nếu là với Clint thì anh cũng sẽ chiến đấu vì cậu ta. Và khi nói đến việc chịu trách nhiệm về những lỗi lầm gây ra, Clint hiểu nhiều hơn phần lớn mọi người về việc tỉnh dậy và thấy tay mình nhuốm máu. Nhưng để cậu ta sống chung với Steve là một chuyện và thả cậu ta trên nóc nhà cùng Clint là một chuyện khác. Và chỉ cùng một mình Clint.

"Sẵn sàng chưa?" Natasha rời mắt khỏi khung cảnh thành phố bên dưới, quay lại liếc nhìn anh một lượt.

Clint nhún vai, nghịch nghịch một mũi tên có vẻ mỏng manh. "Chắc rồi."

Vẻ mặt cô đang cười vào mặt anh.

"Sao?"

"Không có gì." Vẫn đang cười vào mặt anh, nhưng Clint lờ đi khi thang máy kêu lên một tiếng.

Wilson khoác trên vai bộ cánh thu gọn. Clint gật đầu chào.

"Chào." Wilson quét qua căn phòng. "Steve chưa đến sao?"

JARVIS là người đáp lại. "Đội trưởng Rogers và Trung sĩ Barnes sẽ gặp mọi người tại địa điểm tiến hành kế hoạch."

"Vậy hả?" Stark bước vào, chỉnh lại bộ cảm biến nhiệt trên cổ tay. "Sao Sáng với Bắn Tỉa thấy dành thời gian cho đội là không đáng sao?"

"Vậy anh có muốn là người chỉ cho Winter Soldier cách chuẩn bị chiến đấu không?"

Clint giật bắn khi Wanda trượt ra từ dưới gầm bàn, suýt chút nữa tự đâm vào tay mình. " _Nhóc_. Em ở dưới đó bao lâu rồi?"

Cô nở một nụ cười nhỏ tự mãn. "Anh chỉ luôn kiểm tra những nơi cao thôi."

"Chúng ta có chắc về cậu ta không đấy?" Stark ngắt lời. "Ý tôi là, Netflix với đồ ăn Thái, không thành vấn đề, cứ quẩy đi, nhưng còn để cậu ta bắn người thì có nên không?"

"Thì, cậu ấy cũng giỏi mấy chuyện đó mà." Khóe môi Natasha cong lên theo một cách mà Clint vẫn luôn thấy có tí xíu gì đó rất đáng sợ.

"Cap nói cậu ta làm được." Wilson nhún vai. "Và tên người xấu lần này đã huấn luyện rất nhiều đặc vụ của HYDRA, phải không? Có vẻ Barnes cũng có vài lí do để bắn đám người của cậu ta đấy chứ."

"Trước," Clint lầm bầm. Cậu ta sẽ bắn bọn chúng _trước_. Còn sau đó, thì không có gì là đảm bảo cả.

Có thứ gì đó kêu lên, và Stark liếc nhìn màn hình ba chiều hiện lên trên cổ tay. "Đến giờ rồi. Điểm danh?"

"Tất cả đều đã được xác nhận, thưa ngài."

Clint khoác ống tên lên vai. Giờ thì không rút lui được nữa rồi.

Có lẽ là trên mặt anh cũng hiện rõ suy nghĩ ấy, vì ánh mắt Natasha liên tục liếc qua anh suốt chuyến bay. Nhưng vì là Nat, nghĩa là đến cuối cùng cô cũng chỉ hỏi, "Vậy là bao nhiêu?"

"Trên sáu mươi tên ở đó?"

"Khoảng từ sáu mươi đến tám mươi."

Clint nhìn ra ngoài nơi mây dần tan khi Natasha hạ độ cao của chiếc phản lực. Phía xa là một tòa nhà trơ trụi màu be. Có vẻ họ sẽ phải ngồi nghe một tràng lảm nhảm của Stark về việc một kiến trúc sư hận đời nào đó lại đi thiết kế ra thứ này sau khi mọi chuyện xong xuôi đây. "Mười chín."

Natasha nhướn mày. "Anh không để lại nhiều lắm cho Barnes."

"Vẫn không chắc là chúng ta cần cậu ta."

Natasha im lặng một hồi. "Tôi nghĩ lần này cũng là vì cậu ấy nữa."

Clint nhìn thấy nóc nhà đã chọn trước và bắt đầu tháo dây an toàn. "Dù sao thì, nếu cậu ta tính làm gì tôi trên đó-"

"Cậu ấy sẽ không làm gì đâu. James chỉ là..." Cô không nói tiếp. Lúc nào cũng vậy, thật là an tâm mà. "Chuẩn bị đi," cô nói, dần hạ xuống gần tòa nhà.

Clint với lấy cung tên. "Chỉ là gì?" Anh lẩm bẩm, bước xuống cửa sập. "Chỉ là Winter Soldier? Phải rồi. Chỉ là Winter Soldier thôi."

Barnes đã ở trên nóc nhà từ trước. Cậu đặt khẩu súng bắn tỉa ở góc phía nam và đang quỳ gối bên cạnh, chỉnh lại một bộ phận nhỏ. Khi Clint đáp xuống, cậu không hề ngẩng lên.

Trên phản lực, thoáng qua trong đầu Clint đã tự hỏi phải chăng cậu ta trông có gì đó khác. Một dấu hiệu gì đó thể hiện cậu ta giờ đã là "Barnes", không phải một sát thủ máy móc kì quái nào đó. Kiểu như đồng phục với Cap chẳng hạn.

Sai bét. Cậu ta ngồi đó, vẫn kín Kevlar từ đầu đến chân, tóc xòa trước mặt, tay trái lóe sáng. Một thứ sáng bóng như vậy đáng ra phải gây khó khăn cho một người cần phải lén lút chứ.

"Ưm..." Clint hắng giọng. "Chào."

Barnes bỏ ngoài tai.

"Được rồi." Clint chọn một vị trí cách đó 10 feet, kiểm tra lại tầm nhìn. Hai lính canh ở cổng phía đông, rõ ràng đang giả vờ chỉ đang lảng vảng. Natasha và Cap sẽ vào cổng phía tây cùng Wanda, khiến bất kì tên nào phải chạy thoát thân hoặc lao ra khỏi cổng phía đông hoặc chạy theo đường băng ở phía nam. Giữa Clint và Barnes, với Stark và Wilson hỗ trợ trên không, chúng sẽ bị bắn gục trước khi kịp chạy thoát.

"Được quay lại chiến tuyến chắc cậu phải mừng lắm ha?" Clint thử lại.

Không có gì hết.

_Nếu muốn thuyết phục thế giới mình không còn bị kiểm soát nữa thì, anh bạn, cậu đang làm không tốt lắm đâu._

Anh nhìn sang vì giờ Barnes đang quay về phía rìa nóc nhà, cúi xuống sát sau khẩu súng trường, và Clint có thể giả vờ đang kiểm tra lại mũi tên. Trên mặt Barnes có một lớp sơn đen quanh mắt giống như Clint đã từng thấy trong ảnh.

"Vậy... Steve có giúp cậu vụ makeup này không?"

Barnes quay lại nhìn anh chằm chằm. Và woa, cậu ta còn không cần đến mặt nạ nữa. Cái vẻ mặt vô cảm đó có lẽ sẽ rất ấn tượng nếu không phải vì nó quá sức đáng sợ đi.

Giọng Natasha vang lên qua bộ đàm. "Rogers và tôi đã vào vị trí. Barton, nghe rõ chưa?"

Clint giương cung. "Xông lên đi."

"Wilson?"

"Sẵn sàng."

"Stark?"

"Bắt đầu bữa tiệc này thôi nào."

Clint đảo mắt.

"Barnes?"

Clint liếc qua cậu. Barnes đang nằm rạp trên nóc nhà, mắt nheo lại nhìn qua ống ngắm.

"Bucky?" Cap hỏi.

"Đã rõ." Giọng Barnes nghe... nói thẳng ra thì y chang giọng thần chết.

"Đến ba," Cap nói. "Ba... hai... "

Vừa dứt tiếng _một_ , Barnes bóp cò, và tên lính đầu tiên gục xuống. Clint xử lí tên thứ hai, và 0.5 giây sau, tất cả rơi vào hỗn loạn.

Clint đã hiểu ý Hill nói kiểm soát đám đông là gì. Nhưng họ đã chọn được một vị trí rất thuận lợi. Clint có thể gần như nhàn nhã mà ngắm bắn - nhưng vẫn chưa là gì so với Barnes. Clint không chắc mình đã mong đợi gì, nhưng Barnes chọn mục tiêu như thể đang hái hoa ngoài vườn. Chậm rãi và dễ dàng, cho tới khi chúng gục ngã chỉ trong chớp mắt.

Và rồi Clint nghe thấy tiếng gì đó.

Anh lắc đầu. Đó không phải là...

Barnes bóp cò, và Clint suýt chút nữa bắn trượt. Âm thanh rất nhỏ, nhưng Clint có thể thề với Chúa là nó phát ra từ chỗ Barnes.

" _Pew_."

Như tiếng súng laser.

Clint từ từ quay đầu. Barnes chưa hề di chuyển một li, mắt vẫn đặt trên ống ngắm. Và rồi Clint thấy khóe miệng cậu ta cong lên.

_Cậu ta đang chọc ngoáy mình._

_Winter Soldier trời đánh đang chọc ngoáy mình._

Barnes ngắm bắn. Và lại một lần nữa - " _Pew."_

Và _không ai_ nói một câu nào.

Clint đập rầm vào bộ đàm bên tai. "Bộ không ai nghe thấy cái đó hả!?"

"Nghe gì cơ?" Cap hỏi.

"Tiếng đạn ping ping vào bộ suit của tôi từ mấy tên lâu châu mà đáng ra đang bị anh xiên que á? Vì ờ tôi nghe thấy đấy."

Barnes ngắm một phát headshot. " _Pew_."

" _Nói_ với tôi là mấy người nghe thấy cái đó đi."

"Clint? Nghe thấy gì cơ?" Natasha nghe sắp hết hơi.

"Cái tiếng súng chết tiệt ấy!"

"Ưm..." Wilson sà xuống bên trái khi có ai đó bắn lên trời. "... Ừ. Có hơi nhiều tiếng đó dưới này đấy."

"Không phải cái đó- _Barnes_ -"

"Đừng nghịch ngợm nữa, Barton."

_"Pew."_

_"Ôi mẹ ơi_."

Stark bay qua đầu đám lính đánh thuê bên dưới. "Nói ít lại, bắn thêm đi."

 _"Pew._ "

Lầm bầm trong miệng, Clint phóng đi một loạt tên trúng đích.

"Bao nhiêu rồi, Barton?" Natasha nghe có vẻ đã bớt căng thẳng.

"Mười ba."

"James?"

Dừng một lúc. "Hai mươi."

Clint phun ra một tràng rủa sả. Ai đó đang cười, và ơn trời là không phải Barnes, vì Clint sẽ xông đến bóp cổ cậu ta rồi bị Soldier-ed mất.

Trên quãng đường quay về, không ai nói gì.

Natasha mang vẻ mặt thích thú mà Clint không hề cần đến, không phải bây giờ và không bao giờ. Khi anh quay đầu lại, anh có thể thấy Barnes trong tầm nhìn, ngồi bên cạnh Rogers. Cậu ta có vẻ đang ngủ. Mà khá chắc là không.

Clint đập đầu vào thành ghế. "Thôi quên đi." Anh quay lại thêm lần nữa và rủa thầm.

Mắt vẫn nhắm, cái tên khốn nạn kia đang cười.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu tuôi chỉ là củ khoai vô dụng làm bằng tốc độ xe điện cạn ắc quy ;; A ;;


End file.
